Cold Burn
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: When Edward changes Bella without her consent, she goes to Jacob for help.
1. Chapter 001

**Title: Cold Burn**

**Author: Lazalot_Anreads**

**Beta: None**

**Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Challenge: None**

**Summary: When Edward changes Bella without her consent, she goes to Jacob for help.**

**Notes: Eclipse AU**

**Chapter 001 - Bella's POV**

"**Stop! I don't want this!" I yelled as at Edward as he held me down and licked a path from my shoulder to my neck. "STOP!"**

**He wasn't listening, though. After I had told him that I couldn't marry him because I wanted to be with Jacob, he flipped. He became an entirely different person, a person that scared me.**

**He'd told me that I wasn't leaving him and that I would never be with Jacob before he grabbed me and pinned me to his bed. "You are MINE!" He growled the words.**

**Then he bit me. Fire flooded my veins and I thought the agony would never end. My blood burned and I screamed and screamed, but nobody came to my rescue. Everyone else had gone hunting because I had asked to speak with Edward privately. How I regretted that decision now.**

**For three days that felt like an eternity to me, I burned and seethed. I could think of nothing but the fact that Jacob would never accept me as a Vampire. The emotional pain was worse than the physical pain, and believe me, that's saying something.**

**Suddenly, the physical pain disappeared as if it had never been. I sat up; Edward had pulled a chair up next to the bed and he was sitting there, smiling at me. I didn't think; I just reacted.**

**I hit him as hard as I could, and then I ran.**

**When I was almost to La Push, it occurred to me that I should probably call first. I needed to warn Jacob that I was a Vampire now. So I stopped and pulled out my cell phone, hitting speed dial one and the call button in quick succession.**

"**Bella?" Jacob's voice soothed the panic brewing inside of me even though he sounded worried and just a little bit angry. "Where the hell have you been?"**

"**I said no." If I could have cried, I would have been sobbing. Even my voice sounded different - like music. I was sure Jacob noticed, but he didn't say anything. He was probably in shock. "I didn't want him to change me, Jake."**

"**You're a Vampire." It wasn't a question. I heard him sit down heavily. "Where are you?"**

"**Close," I replied sadly, "but I won't come if you don't want me to."**

"**I'll meet you at the treaty line instead. Do you remember where it is?" He kept his voice calm, though I was positive he was freaking out nearly as much as I was.**

"**Yes. When?"**

"**I'm on my way now." With that, he hung up.**

**We arrived at the same time, which was pretty much instantly thanks to our supernatural speed. He didn't hug me, of course; I hadn't expected him to. But it still hurt, just a little bit.**

**For a long moment, we just stood there staring at each other. It occurred to me that Jacob didn't stink - he smelled hot and spicy, wonderful. Venom flooded my mouth and I suddenly realized how thirsty I was. I stepped back warily, and hurt flooded his eyes.**

"**Are you afraid of me, Bells?" He sounded so broken. I wanted so badly to hug him, but I didn't dare try.**

"**Afraid for you," I corrected him. "I'm a newborn Vampire and even though I'm obviously not totally out of control like I'm supposed to be, you smell wonderful and I don't want to chance getting too close to you."**

"**Oh." He still sounded like his best friend had just died, and I supposed that I had, in a way. Even if our friendship withstood this, I knew that it would never be the same. "Bella, God, I don't even know what to say to you! You're a fucking bloodsucker!"**

**I reared back, stung. "I'm still the same person, Jacob. Anyway, it's not my FAULT! I told him not to!"**

**His expression became murderous, and when he spoke, his tone was deadly serious. "I WILL kill him for this, Bells."**

**I wondered if he expected me to defend my ex. If he did, he was in for a big surprise. "I don't care. Just don't get hurt - promise me."**

**His expression finally softened, then. "I promise to try, Bella. Now tell me everything - why did he do this? I thought he didn't WANT to change you!"**

**So I told him the whole story, from the moment I decided that I couldn't marry Edward. He listened intently, his face full of emotion. Sadness and anger were the most prevalent. When I finished, he was quiet for a long time.**

**When he finally spoke, his voice was husky with suppressed emotion. "You want to be with me?"**

"**Yes," I replied bitterly, "but it's too late now."**

"**Bella." For the first time since we'd met up, he smiled at me. It wasn't his usual sunbeam smile, but it still warmed me. "Love always finds a way. I don't care that you're a Vampire, you're MY Vampire and I'm not going to let ANYTHING stand between us." To prove his point, he stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug.**

**I froze, terrified that I would lose control, but relaxed when nothing happened after a minute or so. His arms felt so right, wrapped around me the way they were. His hot skin sent a different kind of fire flooding my veins, and I moaned quietly.**

**He kissed the top of my head and inhaled deeply. "You don't smell like a Vampire. You smell like my Bella, only … MORE. I wonder why that is?"**

"**I don't know, but Jacob, I'm REALLY thirsty." As much as I hated to do so, I pulled away from him. "Will you help me hunt? I don't know what I'm doing."**

"**Sure, sure." Though he looked a little disgusted, he jogged toward the tree line so that he could phase without giving me a show. A moment later, a huge wolf with russet colored fur ran back to me. Jacob nudged my hand in a friendly way before taking off, looking back once to make sure I was following him, which I was.**

**We moved silently through the trees at a breakneck speed. After only a few moments, I caught a whiff of what I instinctively knew was some sort of animal. It smelled good, though not anywhere near as good as Jacob did.**

**The animal turned out to be a large buck. Instinct took over and I tackled it easily as Jacob looked on. I snapped it's neck like a twig, not at all interested in making it suffer. Then, turning away from Jacob, I sank my fangs in and drank.**

**Once I'd finished, I dropped the dead animal to the ground and turned back to find Jacob watching me. He was in his Human skin again and had already put his sweat pants back on. His heavy-lidded gaze would have made me blush had I still been Human.**

"**What?" I wiped my mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**To my surprise, a light blush tinted HIS cheeks and he looked away, toward the dead buck. That was when I smelled it; he was turned on. I inhaled deeply, getting wet just from the scent of him. He must have smelled my own lust, because he jerked his gaze back to mine, eyes wide with surprise.**

**I purred. "You smell so … HOT. You really still want me, Jacob, even like this?"**

**He stepped close and looked down at me, his hands coming up to cup my face. "I will ALWAYS want you, Bells." Then he kissed me.**

**His lips burned mine, but it was a good kind of burn. His tongue traced my lips and I opened to him eagerly. The kiss was slow and sweet, and heartbreaking in its intensity. A single tear fell between our mouths, and I wished that I could cry with him. I couldn't, though. I would never cry again.**

**He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine, eyes squeezed tightly shut, I assumed to hold back more tears. "I love you SO much, Bells."**

"**I love you, too, Jake," I whispered. "What are we going to DO?"**

"**I wish I knew. The Pack is NOT going to be happy about this, and neither is my Dad. You probably shouldn't go home again, but I don't know where to take you." Jacob sighed and opened his eyes, which still glistened with unshed tears. "Lets not think about it right now. Can we just be together?"**

"**Sure, sure. Just, can we go somewhere else? The buck is starting to really stink." I wrinkled my nose.**

"**Sure, sure." He smirked at me as he repeated the line I'd picked up from him in the first place. "Where do you want to go?"**

**That was a difficult question to answer. Where DID I want to go? "I don't know. Someplace quiet, where we can be alone without worrying about anyone finding us."**

"**I know just the place." He took my hand, and we ran.**

**In mere seconds we arrived in the most beautiful clearing I'd ever seen. The grass was lush and green. There was a gorgeous waterfall pouring into a small, almost perfectly round lake.**

**I sank to the ground next to the lake, pulling Jacob down to sit beside me. "This place is so beautiful, Jake. How did you find it?"**

**He smiled with a touch of sadness. "Mom used to bring me here when I was little. I found it again one day not too long ago during a patrol. Nobody else ever comes here."**

"**Good." I snuggled into his side, laying my head on his shoulder as he wrapped both of his arms around me. "Thank you for bringing me here."**

"**Anytime." He squeezed me briefly. "This can be our place, now."**

"**Aw, Jake. You're such a romantic," I teased. Though I couldn't see his face, I swear I could FEEL his smile. I tilted my head back to look at him and sure enough, there it was, sweet and just a little shy. "Kiss me again?"**

**He didn't reply; he just caught my lips with his own. Passion surged between us instantly, and I moaned. He kissed me even more deeply in response. I slid my hands up the front of his shirt and he shivered a little at the feel of my cold hands. I found his already hard nipples and gave them both a sharp pinch.**

**He growled and pulled out of the kiss. "Don't touch me like that unless you MEAN it, Bells. Please." I could smell his arousal again, and noticed that it was tinged with desperation.**

**I felt the same way, and though I knew it probably wasn't the right time, I wanted so badly to feel him inside me. So I pinched his nipples again. "I mean it," I whispered.**

**But he took my hands in his and pulled them out from under his shirt. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "When we have sex for the first time, I want it to at least be inside. Preferably on a bed, surrounded by candles."**

**I was surprised, though I suppose I shouldn't have been. Jacob had wanted me for a long time - of course he'd fantasized about me. "You've really thought about this!" I sounded accusing, though I hadn't meant to.**

**Luckily, Jacob didn't take offense. He did blush again, though. I thought about how strange it was to have him doing the blushing instead of me. "Of course I have," he said honestly, if not a little defensively. "I've thought about a LOT of things."**

**I shivered with lust. "Oh yeah?" My voice sounded sexy even to me. "What kinds of things?"**

**He just laughed. "THAT is a discussion for another time. Right now we really need to focus; it's getting dark and even though I know you don't sleep, I hate to leave you out here alone."**

**I didn't like that idea either. "Well, where do you want me to go?"**

"**Hmm …" He thought for a long moment before a grin spread over his face and he jumped to his feet. "I've got it!"**


	2. Chapter 002

Title: Cold Burn

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: When Edward changes Bella without her consent, she goes to Jacob for help.

Notes: Eclipse AU

Chapter 002 - Jacob's POV

"THIS is your great idea?" Bella looked at the old, rundown cabin with mild disgust. "I might as well just stay outside!"

I sighed, annoyed. "It's a roof, Bella, and it won't be forever. Please just stay here until I figure something else out?"

Bella was a Vampire. I still couldn't quite believe it, though just looking at her made it blatantly obvious. I would KILL Cullen for this. He'd broken the treaty, so now he was fair game. Not that the treaty mattered in this instance - I would still have killed him even if the treaty WASN'T worded the way it was.

I didn't know what I was going to tell the Pack about Bella's and my relationship, but I knew I couldn't hide it. They would know everything as soon as I phased. I was worried that they would try to keep me from Bella. Even though they would never succeed, it would make things much more difficult.

A big point in our favor was her control. We had all seen first hand how newborn Vampires were supposed to act, and yet here was Bella, not even a day old and completely in control of herself. On top of that, she didn't stink like other Vampires. Sure, she was a little ripe after sweating through the change for three days without a shower, but that was nothing compared to the nose burning stink of most Vampires.

"Jake? Jacob!" Bella waved her hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Where were you?"

"Sorry. Just deep in thought." I smiled and pulled her into my arms. Her skin was like ice, but it didn't bother me, strangely enough. It actually felt sort of … GOOD. "So, will you stay here until I can work out something better?"

She tilted her head back to look at me, and I was once again struck by her beauty. She had been gorgeous before, of course, but now … well, now she was stunning. "I'll stay. For you."

"That's my girl!" I grinned. I could say that now! Bella was mine. Mine to hold, to touch, to kiss … I leaned down and took her lips with mine, my heart flipping in my chest.

We kissed for several minutes before breaking apart. I took a deep breath, and was immediately hit with the sweet scent of her arousal. God, I wanted to make love to her SO much, but something deep inside kept telling me to wait. That it wasn't the right time. I sincerely hoped that the right time would be soon.

"I love you, Jake," Bella whispered, reaching up to gently run her fingers through my hair. "I'm SO sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Yeah, well, I always knew you were a little slow, Bells," I said lightly. "I'm just glad you finally DID realize it." Before she could say anything, I leaned down and kissed her one more time. "I've got to go, honey. I need to talk to the Pack about you and I have a patrol later tonight. I'll try to swing by here then, but don't worry if I don't show up. I promise that I'll DEFINITELY be here tomorrow."

She pouted, but nodded. "Okay. Just … stay safe, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be careful." With that, I let go of her and walked out of the cabin. I didn't look back; if I had, I never would have been able to leave.

Once I was past the tree line, I started running. I would have phased, but I was afraid one of the others were in their wolf skins and would see inside my head. I'd been lucky earlier, when I'd phased to hunt with Bella. I doubted I'd get lucky like that again. Besides, I was just as fast in my Human skin as I was in my wolf skin.

When I got back to the Reservation, I immediately headed over to Sam's. I needed him to call a Pack meeting so I could tell everyone what was going on. I knocked on the door, and he answered it and let me inside.

"I need you to call a meeting," I said seriously as soon as he'd closed the door. "I have news and I want to tell you all in Human form."

Sam looked intrigued, but obliged me by going outside to phase and howl for the others. Not long after he came back in the house, Jared showed up, followed by Paul. A few minutes after them, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth arrived.

"Okay," Sam said once everyone was seated, "so what's the big news?"

Putting my head down, I opened my mouth and the whole story came pouring out like vomit. When I finally stopped talking, I looked up at my Pack. I don't know what I expected, but none of them looked remotely sympathetic. In fact, the dominant emotion in the room was anger.

"You kissed a bloodsucker? Yuck, Dude!" Quil made a face.

"What were you THINKING?" Sam looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth any second, he was that mad.

Fury shot down my spine. "I love her! I'm not going to EVER turn my back on Bella!"

We argued for hours before I finally had to quit. They were NOT going to come over to my way of thinking, so I decided to stop wasting time and go to plan B. I walked out on them, heading toward my house. Sam followed me for a little while, but he must have been tired too because he gave up when he saw where I was going. He probably thought I was going to bed.

Good. It would be easier if I could sneak away. Dad was already in bed, of course, so I went in quietly and walked back to my bedroom. I packed some clothes and camping gear and snuck back out of the house. I looked around, making sure nobody was around, and then I started running.

I ran all the way back to Bella, who I noticed looked horrendously bored until she saw me. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she laughed. "Jake! You're back!"

"Run away with me," I said, going to stand beside her.

Her jaw dropped a little. "What? What about Billy? What about the Pack?"

"What about them? Come on, we're wasting time! Will you run away with me or not, Bells?" I grabbed her hand, looking deep into her eyes. "We've got nothing to lose, Bella, and everything to gain. Come with me."

"Yes," she whispered.

That was all I needed to hear. I looked at my map before refolding it and putting it in my pocket. Then I grabbed Bella's hand, turning to face the direction we needed to go. Then we ran, and kept running until we reached our destination - Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It was the most sunless place in the United States besides Forks, I remembered from school.

We stopped in a park just as it was beginning to get light out. I had enough money for maybe two nights in a cheap motel, so we found one in town and crashed. We would look for jobs in the morning.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the heavenly smell of donuts and coffee. "Mm. Where'd you get that?" I asked Bella.

"There's a diner across the street." She paused for a moment, then added, "They're hiring. I got us a couple of applications."

I grinned at her, pleased, and inhaled the plate of donuts she gave me. "Mm. These are really good!"

"I know, right?" She smiled at me. "If you want more, we can run over there. I need to turn in our applications anyway."

"You filled mine out?" I was surprised.

She shrugged shyly. "Well, yes. I had to lie on both of them, though. You need to know that you're twenty two and your last name is Blake, not Black. My last name is Charles instead of Swan. I asked to get paid under the table, so we don't have to worry about social security numbers or anything like that."

"Bells," I shook my head in amazement, "you are a GENIUS! I can't believe you did all of this before I even woke up. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's two in the afternoon. I paid for another night here, and hopefully we can work something out with the manager so that we can stay." She looked a little nervous. "All of this is okay, right? I didn't do anything wrong?"

Setting the empty plate and my coffee aside, I stood and wrapped her in my arms. "You did everything right, Bells. Thank you."

I felt her icy lips brush my neck and I groaned in pleasure. "You're welcome." I could feel her smile against my skin. It made me happy. I was so glad that becoming a Vampire hadn't changed her. "There's just one thing."

"What is it?" I squeezed her suddenly tense form more tightly, concerned.

"I'm thirsty. I need to hunt," she admitted quietly. Then, "Can you let me go? Your blood is much too tempting to risk having your throat this close to my mouth."

That was when it happened. I don't know why, but instead of pushing her away, I pulled her even closer. I thought about her biting me, drinking from me, sustaining her life through my own and it just felt so right. "Drink from me," I begged.

I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe that those words had come out of my mouth, but they had. It was like something inside of me had just woken up and taken over. I couldn't have taken the words back if I'd tried. I wasn't even entirely sure that I wanted to.

Bella's unnecessary breath caught in her throat. "I can't! What if I'm not able to stop? What if I turn you? You're crazy!"

"Trust me," I whispered. "I won't let you hurt me, Bells. YOU won't let you hurt me. There's nothing to worry about."

The scent of her arousal was suddenly overpowering. I felt her lips brush my neck again, and then again. "Promise you'll stop me?"

"You'll stop yourself," I said with certainty.

She took a deep breath and positively MELTED in my arms as her sharp teeth sank into my neck. Electricity flooded through me and I pulled her even closer, as I close as I could get her, using my hand on the back of her head to hold her mouth where it was.

Each languid suck felt like a little orgasm. I was lost, moaning and growling, rubbing my hard cock against her stomach through our clothes. She moaned, too, and if I thought her lust was intense before … well, that was NOTHING compared to now. She pressed against me as if she wanted to share my skin, which didn't sound like such a bad idea to me. Too bad it wasn't possible.

Eventually, though, I knew she had to stop. I was getting light headed. Through sheer will I managed to speak one word. "Stop."

She pulled away immediately, licking her lips and looking up at me through heavy lidded eyes. "You're okay?"

"Just a little dizzy." I sat down on the edge of the mattress to recover, pulling her with me. "You know what this means, right?"

"What does it mean?" She snuggled closer.

"It means you don't need to hunt animals. You can just drink from me. ONLY me." The last bit came out sounding a bit more possessive than I'd intended, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want anyone else, even an animal, to ever feel what I'd just felt. It just wouldn't be right.

Bella would just have to get used to being mine.


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Cold Burn

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: When Edward changes Bella without her consent, she goes to Jacob for help.

Notes: Eclipse AU

Chapter 003 - Bella's POV

By the time Jacob and I managed to pull ourselves together, it was nearly almost six in the evening. Shoving my conflicted emotions aside for the moment, I led him across the street to Ginny's, the diner.

They hired me as a cook and Jacob as a waiter, which was just perfect as far as I was concerned. I'd be making eight fifty an hour to start and Jacob would be making six fifty plus tips. After eating and promising to show up the next afternoon, we went back across the street to talk to the motel owner.

The old, almost ancient man seemed to be waiting for us, strangely enough. We didn't even have to say anything. "I want half of each of your paychecks. That's a reasonable enough rent, don't you think?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "How do you know why we're here?"

The old man chuckled softly. "I know everything about the two of you, son. I've been waiting for your arrival."

I got the feeling then that if the man weren't so frail, Jacob would have had him up against the wall. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"My name is Jonathon Goodman. I'm here to help the two of you fulfill your destiny. I had a vision about the two of you before your parents were even born. I'm meant to help you change the world." He sat back comfortably in his chair, as if he hadn't just dropped a huge weight on top of us.

Jacob's temper was beginning to get the better of him. I could see him start to shake, so I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing myself close against his back. He calmed instantly under my touch, which made my heart swell with pride and love. I kissed his shoulder blade through his tight black t-shirt.

The old man was smirking at us. Suddenly wary, all I wanted to do was hole up with Jacob in our room until tomorrow. "Can we do this in the morning? Please?"

"I want answers, Bells," Jacob protested. He leaned away from me, into Jonathon's face. "What do you mean, you're supposed to help us change the world?"

"The two of you will bring about a child that will unite Werewolves and Vampires for the rest of eternity." He said it in such a matter of fact manner, as if there wasn't a thing strange about his statement.

"What?" I snorted in disbelief. "That's impossible. Vampires can't have children." I figured he already knew about us; there was no sense in pretending anymore. Jacob apparently agreed, because he didn't scold me for confirming Jonathon's assumptions about us.

"You can." Jonathon smiled, leaning to the side a bit so that he could see me better in my place at Jacob's back. "There's no sense trying to prevent it, either; a condom won't work and neither will birth control pills. If you try to abstain the lust will eventually take control and you won't be able to stop yourselves. The two of you are meant to have children."

"Wait a minute!" Jacob interrupted. "First you said a child, then you said children. Which is it, and shit, why should we even believe a word you say? Just because you know what we are doesn't mean you know EVERYTHING."

The old man didn't seem at all phased by Jacob's lack of belief in him. "You'll see soon enough." Then he waved his arm in an obvious dismissal, going back to reading his book. They would get nothing more out of him on that night.

Jacob must have been really tired, because he didn't try to get anything else out of Jonathon. Instead, he allowed me to lead him away, back to our room where I closed and locked the door behind us. We both sat down on the edge of the bed, just looking at each other for a moment.

I spoke first. "What if he was telling the truth?"

Jacob sighed. He looked exhausted. I couldn't blame him; it had been a very long few days. "He WAS telling the truth. I was listening to his heart the entire time, and it never faltered once. I only pretended not to believe him so we could get a little more information - not that it really worked."

I was frightened. "Jacob, we can't have a baby right now! How would we take care of it?" I grabbed his hand anxiously, needing that lifeline. "I don't even know HOW to be a mother!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out," Jacob said tiredly. My jaw dropped. "Maybe that Jonathon guy will help us."

It struck me then that Jacob was overwhelmed. We would have to table this discussion for later; he needed to sleep. "Why don't you lay down, Jake?"

"Are you sure?" He looked heartbreakingly hopeful.

"Yes," I replied softly, pushing him onto his back on the bed and leaning down to remove his shoes. "Get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Mm, okay," he replied, already more than halfway asleep.

He woke up at three am to use the bathroom. When he came back, his eyes were wide awake. "We're going to have a baby!" He practically yelled the words as he plopped down beside me on the bed.

I shushed him. "Be quiet, we might have neighbors or something!" But I understood his panic. I'd been thinking of nothing but that very thing since he'd gone to sleep several hours earlier. "I understand that you're freaked; I am, too. But we can't risk being overheard, you know that as well as I do."

"Sorry, Bells." Jacob looked contrite. "I just don't know what to think about being teen parents. We have enough on our plates right now without THIS!"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, what can we do? Jonathon said that we're going to have this baby whether we like it or not. All I know is that I don't want to be completely out of my mind the first time we have sex."

His eyes darkened at the mention of sex, but all he said was, "Me neither."

For a moment there was silence. Then I spoke. "This is really awkward, huh?"

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he gripped my hips and lifted me easily, settling me so I was straddling him. Then he kissed me. It was short and infinitely sweet, leaving me with an ache in my still heart. He pulled back to look me in the eye, his hands squeezing my hips rhythmically. "It might be earlier than I would have planned, but Bells, I love you and I love the idea of you carrying my children." He spoke so seriously.

If I hadn't been a Vampire, I knew I would have been blushing and my heart would likely be trying to pound out of my chest. I looked down and fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt instead, feeling a strange warmth well up within me. "I love the idea of having your children. It's just like you said … early. Plus, I thought Vampires couldn't have kids at all. It's all just a little much to take in, you know?"

"I know." Releasing my hips, he cupped my face instead and tilted my head back gently so that I had to meet his intense gaze. "But I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I WANT you. I want to make love with you."

The warm feeling got stronger, wrapping around my silent heart. "I want to make love with you, too."

A sweet little crooked smile graced his face for a moment, and then he leaned in to kiss me again. This time there was nothing chaste about it. Instead, it was filled with enough passion and hunger to make me swoon in his arms. Our tongues danced and wetness flooded my core, making me moan for him.

He growled and, putting one hand in my hair and the other at the small of my back, pulled me closer. I was so close that I could feel his hardness pressing against me through our clothes. Unable to resist, and not really wanting to anyway, I ground myself against him. He moaned and ground back into me, starting up a very pleasurable rhythm between us.

I loved how hot his skin was against my own ice cold skin. The contrast between our bodies sent lightening shooting down my spine to my core, and I whimpered, clinging to him even more tightly. My hands were tangled in his hair and my legs were wrapped around his waist, our chests pressed together as well as our mouths. We just couldn't seem to get close enough to each other.

Finally, frustrated at the lack of bare skin, I pulled my mouth away from his and told him, "Take your clothes off."

A sexy smirk twisted his lips as he looked me over. "Only if you get naked, too."

I didn't reply; I just pulled my tank top off over my head. He copied me, taking his own t-shirt off as I unclasped my bra and flung it aside. Then we had to get off the bed to take our jeans and underwear off. He eyed my breasts hungrily the entire time we were stripped, and as soon as we were free of our clothes, he pounced.

I landed on my back on the bed with him on top of me, every inch of our bodies pressed together. I could feel his hard cock pressed against the inside of my left thigh. I growled softly and spread my legs, letting his hips settle between mine. We fit together as if we were made for that exact purpose; it was invigorating.

He slid down to kiss, lick, suck, and bite at my breasts, making me writhe beneath him in desperate pleasure. I bucked my hips, anxious to get him in me, but he ignored all of my hints and stayed attached to my tits. As much as I was enjoying it, I couldn't help but beg for more. "PLEASE, Jake! I want you IN me! PLEASE!"

I guess that was what he was waiting for, because in the next instant he had my legs thrown over his shoulders and had practically bent me in half as he slammed his dick inside me. Though I'd been a virgin prior to that encounter, I didn't feel the least bit of pain - just pleasure. God, the pleasure of having him inside me!

"Fuck, you feel GOOD, Bells," he growled through clenched teeth. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up and move, damn it!" I bucked my hips impatiently. "I'm fine, I promise, I just want you so MUCH … Come on, Jake, PLEASE?"

Once again, begging seemed to be the key to getting what I wanted with Jacob. He finally started to move, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in as hard and deep as he could. He did it again and again, until I was so close I could taste it. As I got closer to my orgasm, I clawed his back and bit at his nipples, stopping just short of drawing blood. He seemed to like the rough play; he began thrusting into me even harder than he already was.

I felt it building. I was going to come, and come HARD. "JACOB!" I yelled, holding tight to his biceps as my body shook apart with pleasure.

"BELLA!" He let out this sound - this deep, completely satisfied moan - as he came. It was so sexy - almost enough to make me come again.

We collapsed in a tangled heap, somehow ending up face to face. He was sporting a grin even goofier than mine, and though I hadn't thought it possible, at that moment I fell even more in love with Jacob Black.

My Jacob.


End file.
